


I've Missed This

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, It's been a long day, Modern AU, Smut, destressing needs to happen, husband and wife, smut is that destressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Erestor have not gotten to spend much time together recently, and now that you can, things get very heated, very quickly.</p><p>Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Missed This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdviserOfImladris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdviserOfImladris/gifts).



> I'm sorry this took so long to get written, but thank you for requesting a character that doesn't get a lot of fandom love!

            Erestor walked into his apartment, tossed his keys on the table just inside the door and shuffled to the living room. Closing his eyes, he flopped face first onto the couch. One leg hung of the side, brushing against the floor, the other dangled over the arm rest. His face was squished into the cushions and his long chestnut hair spiralled out around his head like a sunburst, reflecting the low light of the lamp. Peter, the Scottish Terrier, rushed out of the bedroom and began licking his fingers. Without opening his eyes, he scratched the puppy on the head, earning a few more licks of happiness. 

            “Honey, I’m home!” Your voice rang out clear so you could be heard anywhere in the apartment. You listened for a response as you hung up your coat, placed your keys on the table, and set your briefcase under the table. Peter trotted up to you and you bent down to scratch behind his ears. 

            "Well someone is happy I’m home. Where’s Erestor?” Peter turned walked back into the living room, pausing only once to look over his shoulder to make sure you were following.

            "Honey?” You were trying to hold back a giggle at the sight of your fiancé sprawled out on the couch.

            “Uhn.”

            The man sure had a way with words. You laughed out loud and got a huff in response. “Sorry, but you look like Peter after a day at the park.”

            “Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

            “Well tired puppies are cute…” You smiled as you hiked your pencil skirt up around your thighs and carefully straddled his back. “But if that doesn’t help, then this should.” You brushed his hair out of the way, some of it landing in his face. He neglected to move it.

            “What are you - ohhh.” 

            Your fingers dug into the tight muscles of his shoulders. He slowly melted under you, letting out groans of approval very few seconds. You worked down his back, occasionally pressing a kiss to his shoulder. 

            “Feeling better?”

            “Mmm, so much better. You’re amazing.”

            “And don’t you forget it.”

            He chuckled. “Not likely. How was your day?”

            “Eh, the usual. Nothing exciting or horrible happened.  And yours? Not so boring?”

            He sighed deeply. “I think Elrond is punishing me for something. He’s given me piles of paperwork to do, and tons of calls to make, and he’s suddenly decided to go on vacation to visit his sons at university next week.”

            “Tell him you need another set of hands. You’re already doing the work of two without him leaving you with all of his work to do.”

            “He never likes any of the people he interviews.”

            “He would like Lindir.”

            “Lindir is too scared to apply. Elrond doesn’t exactly have the best reputation when it comes to interviewing new people.”

            “Well you can’t continue like this. You’re going to work yourself into an early grave. You already work yourself into knots.”

            “I know. Thank you for taking care of me.”

            “I enjoy taking care of you. I just don’t enjoy seeing you like this, no matter cute you look all sprawled out on the couch.”

            He turned under you, nearly pushing you both to the floor. You grabbed the back of the couch and lifted your hips to give him room. His cappuccino brown eyes smiled up at you. His hands moved to hold your hips. As his hands brushed against the exposed skin of your thighs, his eyes flicked down and took in the sight of you straddling him. He could just barely catch a glimpse of your panties. He unconsciously bit his lip. His hands tightened on your hips.

            “You know, I can think of something else that I know you would enjoy.”

            “Oh?” You cocked an eyebrow. "And what would that be?”

            He rolled his hips against you. Your eyes widened and your mouth opened slightly. Pleased with your reaction, he smirked and rolled his hips again. It felt so good, but you didn’t want to give in too easily. You closed your eyes, rolled your shoulders, cracked your neck, stretched your arms.

            “Limbering up for me?”

            “We both know that I’ve never been limber.” You arched your back to stretch it out and the action rubbed your sensitive area against his. You both jolted slightly at the friction. It had been too long. One of you was always working late, and when you were both home at a reasonable time one or both were too tired for such vigorous activities. By your count it had probably been three weeks at least.

            “I think you’re plenty limber.”

            “Compared to you, anyone is.” You smiled down at him. He chuckled and shook his head slightly. He pushed himself into a sitting position, so your face was just a little above his. 

            “Close your eyes.” His voice was soft, but gravely, a direct result of the way you straddled him. With your eyes closed you tried to predict what he would do, but you were too distracted by his hardening member right beneath you. You started to grind against him. His hands held your hips still.

            “Not yet. I want to make this last. It’s been far too long.” His warm breath tickled your neck. 

            “But Erestor!” You let the whine seep into your voice. “We can take it slow next time. I need you.”

            “And you shall have me, later. First, I want to kiss you,” he pressed a kiss to your clavicle, "and touch you,” his hands skim over your arms lightly, "and make you writhe for me,” he punctuated the word “writhe” by rolling his hips.

            “Oh heaven help me.”

            He smirked at you, but you knew you would have things your way. There was something that he could never resist, you just had to time it right, too soon and it would be wasted. You stood and held out your hand to him. “Are you just going to lay there, or are you going to join me in the bedroom?”

            “Bedroom, definitely.” He jumped to his feet and you could have sworn that you’d never seen him move so fast in your life. You shut the door and turned the lights down low. He bit his lip as you walked over to him, unbuttoning your shirt.

            He undresses quickly. You smile inwardly. Looks like he isn’t as willing to go slow as he originally planned.

            “Will you hurry up?” Your shirt dropped to the floor.

            “I thought you wanted us to take our time?” You unzipped your skirt and slid it down to pool around you.

            “Well, I did. I mean, I do, but you just look so perfect that it’s harder to contain myself.”

            “You sure you didn’t just underestimate your self control?

            He stepped up to you so your bodies were flushed and unhooked your bra. You let it slide to the floor and kicked it off to the side.

            “Not at all.”

            “Sure.” You roll your eyes and kiss him. His tongue licks along your lips and your hands move around to grab his 'tight little butt’ as you like to call it. His arms wrapped around you and pressed you closer to him so you could feel every inch of him.

            “Erestor,” you whispered into his mouth.

            “Yes?”

            “Are we going to kiss all night or….?”

            “Or am I going to fuck you into next week?”

            “Erestor!”

            “What? I thought you liked dirty talk?”

            “I do, but damn! I wasn’t expectiiiiing thaaaaat!” You lost control of your voice as his slipped a hand down the front of your panties, fingers rubbing along your lips, spreading the wetness around before pressing against you clit.

            “Sorry? Were you saying something about not expecting?” He smug grin was a challenge. You wrapped your hand around his cock and stroked it, quick sharp jerks, just on the pleasurable side of pain.

            “Shit woman, do you want me to last until I’m inside of you?” The question was rhetorical and you fought to hide your victorious grin - fought and failed.

            “Stop smiling at me like.”

            “Or what?”

            He answered you by pushing a finger just inside of you. Your legs shifted to accommodate him. Your head dropped back and your mouth fell slack.

            You moved your hand back to massage his balls and he pushed another finger inside of you, curling them against your walls.

            “Fucking shit. Are you trying to kill me?”

            “Only with pleasure.” He bit down on your nipple, and your head slumped down to rest on top of his, urging him to do more, and he did, teasing your clit, working you open, and alternating between biting and gently sucking your breasts. Your hands continued to pump him, one occasionally wandering to his rear to give it a pinch or scratch along his back. Your combined grunts and moans filled the air as you pleasured each other. 

            “What a wonderful way to go.”

            “I’d rather be inside of you if I’m going to die by sex.” His sentence was slowed down by his laboured breathing.

            “Then what’s stopping you?” You were panting, wondering if you were this out of breath now, then how bad would it be when you were actually having sex?

            “You sure you’re ready? It’s been a while.”

            “For you, I’m ready.”

            He with drew his fingers and kneeled in front of you. He guided your panties down your legs, leaving a thin trailed of wetness along the inside of your thighs. You barely heard him whisper “fuck” under his breath before placing a kiss to your center.

            In the next second he was standing in front of you again, hands on your hips, guiding you towards the bed. You landed sideways on the bed, you head close to dangling off the other side. You scooted your body so your head rested on the innumerable amount of pillows at the head of the bed, innumerable meaning six, which according to Erestor was at least two too many pillows. You disagreed, and it was moments like this that gave you ample reason why. 

            He crawled up your body and felt the mound between your legs. “You’re so wet, love. S ready for me.”

            “Then come on.”

            With a smirk he obliged and lined himself up at your entrance. He thrust in slowly, letting your body get used to the stretch after so long without. You rolled your hips up and he quickly took the sign to start moving in earnest. His hips snapped back and forth, and yours moved in sync with his, trying desperately to keep him inside you you longer. One of his hands reached down to hitch your legs up higher around his waist, locking your hips into position ad allowing him greater access to your most sensitive areas. His thrusts sent your body rocking on the bed. Your head was cushioned from hitting the headboard by the numerous fluffy pillows behind you.

            “I told you these pillows were a good idea. I’d have a concussion by now if they weren’t here.”

            He laughed and leaned forward to kiss your forehead. “You were right.”

            “I think you’re forgetting something.”

            He smiled and shook his head, hips still moving at a punishing speed. You would be sore tomorrow and it would be so worth it. “You were right, as always, my dear sweet wife.”

            “Much better, my wonderful husband.” You rewarded him with a kiss to the juncture of his neck and shoulder, sucking on the skin and biting it gently. He moaned and you jerked your hips harder before squeezing your walls around him.

            “Damn woman, I’m trying to last longer than you right now. You aren’t making it easy.”

            “I never said I was going to try to help you in the respect, now did I?”

            He growled low in his throat so that the noise seemed to be coming directly from his hairy chest. His hand snaked down to your clit and rubbed. Your pattern faltered and your mouth dropped open. He started moving his fingers in the pattern that he knew got you off the quickest. With his thrusts and his rubbing, you were quickly escalating to your orgasm. 

            “You’re close, aren’t you?”

            “Yes, please baby, please…”

            “It’s alright, let go. Come for me.”

            Your orgasm hit you, wave after wave, making you squirm from pleasure. Your moans and whimpers of “Erestor!” brought your husband to the brink. His orgasm came as he shouted your name, telling you how good you felt clenching around him.

            Slowly your bodies relaxed as you came down from your high. Erestor slipped out of bed to grab a cloth and cleaned you up, then himself. You murmured something about the quilt needing washing now, but he told you not to worry about it. It could wait until morning. You knocked the extra pillows off the bed and he turned down the covers. You got under the covers and curled up together.

            “I missed that.”

            “Yeah. I’d almost forgotten how vengeful you are.” You smiled and snuggled into his chest.

            “Me? Vengeful?”

            “Yeah, because a non-vengeful person doesn’t make a girl cum like that just for clenching around him.”

            “Well…”

            “So you admit it?” You asked as you yawned. 

            He chuckled. “I’m not denying it. But you need some sleep. We can finish this in the morning.”

            “Finish the argument? Or round two?”

            “Both?”

            “Correct answer.” Your voice was little more than a mumble against his chest. There was a short pause and he heard your breathing even out.

            “Sleep well, Y/N.” He kissed the top of your head and pulled the blankets up tighter. “I’ll see you in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO SORRY that this took so long to write! I just finished it, so there might be some grammar mistakes that I missed, but I will change them when I catch them. Thank you for requesting this and being so patient with me. I don't own anything that you recognize. I appreciate every read/kudos/comment that I receive. Thank you for reading this!


End file.
